


Well, This Bites

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Alucard is badly injured and Trevor does the only thing he can think of to save him- by giving him blood.
Relationships: No Romantic Focus - Relationship, Trevor/Alucard/Sypha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Well, This Bites

Alucard pressed a hand against his side, breathing heavily as his wound continued to spill red. One of his long arms was looped over Trevor’s shoulders, and the hunter was trying to find somewhere, anywhere that they could hide long enough to look at the wound.

This was quite a difficult task while the town they were in was being destroyed around them. “Why didn’t you dodge that spear? I’ve seen you move fast enough to dodge them easily.”

Alucard grunted. His side was soaked in blood, and he was starting to feel dizzy. “It was aimed straight for your spine. I didn’t have time to warn you. And to be fair, I had meant to catch it.”

The aforementioned spear had punched a large, messy tear through Alucard’s pale skin, midway between his hips and the bottom of his ribs. It hadn’t gone deep enough to hit any major organs, thankfully, but it was deep enough to gush blood like a fountain, which was just as deadly. 

Trevor found the entrance to a basement just as his friend’s knees were starting to buckle. 

Where was Sypha? Alucard’s wound was bad enough that Trevor was beginning to suspect that Sypha’s fire might be necessary to cauterize it. Trevor groaned. She was probably off killing night creatures, and it would take too long to find her in the chaos of battle outside- probably longer than Alucard could wait. 

Unless Trevor did the one thing he knew he shouldn’t.

Trevor helped Alucard down into the basement, which was blessedly free of frightened civilians- the last thing they needed was an audience. 

Trevor awkwardly cleared his throat, searching for the best way to question Alucard. “So, you eat people food. But you can do blood too? Like a full vampire?”

Alucard raised one slender eyebrow, quite the feat when both of his golden eyes were struggling to focus. “I can. What of it?”

“Would it help you heal?”

Realizing Trevor’s intentions, Alucard shook his head. “It would but I can’t ask you-

Trevor slashed his blade across his left arm to make a shallow cut and thrust it out. “Take it.”

The smell of blood slammed into Alucard’s nostrils. He leaned forward on instinct and gasped when his wound sent a shock of pain through his middle, breaking his fixation. What was he doing??

“No!” Alucard tried to shove away Trevor’s arm, but he lacked the strength. He was weakening faster that he’d thought. “I refuse to hurt you for my own sake.”

Trevor growled in frustration. “And I refuse to let my friend die just because he’s too thick to accept help. Take it or I’ll have Sypha lecture you about being more responsible until your ears fall off.”

Finally, Alucard decided that he didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. “Fine. But I can’t use your arm- the veins are too small and I could damage them. The cut you made has already stopped bleeding anyway.”

The dhampir had his friend kneel sit beside him, then moved aside Trevor’s shirt collar, hyper aware of how fast the hunter’s heart was beating. “This will hurt.”

“I know.”

“I have to make it deep.”

“Just do it already, before I realize just how insane-

Trevor stopped abruptly when Alucard’s fangs punctured his throat. “Oh.” Trevor gasped.

It wasn’t like Trevor had never felt pain before, far from it. He’d been stabbed, burned, chewed by night creatures, broken bones… but this was a different sensation entirely. 

There was pain of course. It was an electric needle shattering in his blood, arching up and down his spine, spreading tendrils into his face and chest. Trevor’s instincts screamed at him to push Alucard away and run, yet his body was frozen in place.

Instead of pushing Alucard away, Trevor placed a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place.

There was something smothering the pain, a feeling which settled over Trevor’s brain. It felt like his thoughts were being smothered by a thick blanket, becoming fuzzy and indistinct. He could still feel the pain of Alucard using his fangs to dig into his neck, along with the pull of more and more blood leaving his body, but it was as if it didn’t matter. So this was the aphrodisiac affect of vampire saliva that he’d heard so much about. Trevor began to feel tired. His eyes were starting to droop, and he finally sagged forward. 

When Trevor collapsed, Alucard gasped and pulled himself away from his friend’s neck. There was a wet suction noise when he separated himself, and he grimaced when he saw the wound he had made. Alucard could feel Trevor’s blood drying on his face, and wiping it with his sleeve only succeeded in smearing it further across his jaw. 

It was obvious that he had taken too much. Alucard’s side was rapidly knitting itself together, and soon there would be nothing to show for it besides the blood on his shirt. Even that was now mixing with what had leaked down his front while he drank from Trevor. If not for Trevor’s unconscious form slumped across him, Alucard would have thought that maybe everything that happened had simply been a strange dream. 

The bite wound on Trevor’s throat looked even worse up close. It was messy, and although it wasn’t as deep as Alucard had feared, it still bled sluggishly. Guilt flashed in the dhampir’s chest, and he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, balling it up and pressing it against Trevor’s neck as a makeshift bandage. 

Trevor stirred with a groan, and Alucard quickly propped him up against the wall. His stomach felt nauseatingly full, but mostly what sickened Alucard was how good it felt. He’d never tasted the blood of a human before. As wonderful as it was, and as much as he knew it was freely given, Alucard couldn’t quite shut out the thought of how disappointed his mother would be if she could see him right now. And yet Trevor had held him close, instead of recoiling at such monstrous behavior… 

At least he had stopped before he killed Trevor. The hunter was frighteningly pale but he was breathing, and his eyes were now half open, gaining some mild awareness back. When Alucard guided his hand to the bandage, Trevor kept it there. The bleeding had slowed to a crawl. 

Now Alucard was debating; should he leave Trevor here and find Sypha. He could still hear the fighting from down here, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to drag an injured Belmont around. Or should he stay down here until the fighting had ceased entirely? While this was the more rational choice, he worried about Sypha- she was a strong magic user and a powerful fighter, but her reckless nature had a tendency to get her into trouble. 

A huge explosion boomed above, rattling the basement doors. Yes, Alucard should probably go see if that was Sypha’s doing. Just as he reached the doors, Trevor called out, “Alucard? What… ow.”

“Don’t speak, I need to find Sypha. She can help with that wound on your throat. I… didn’t mean to make it so messy.”

Trevor laughed. The sound was weak but stronger than his words had been. “It- it’ll make a cool scar. You seem to be feeling better.”

“Much. You have my thanks.”

Trevor nodded, eyes starting to reclose. “Welcome. You owe me a beer.”

Trevor couldn’t see him, but Alucard nodded anyway. He would find Sypha, and then the three of them would get out of this ruined city. 

They were all going to be just fine.


End file.
